


Precious to Him [Fanart]

by Saikuizo



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikuizo/pseuds/Saikuizo





	Precious to Him [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liloo/gifts).




End file.
